


Whiskey Dreams

by twistyscrubs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merhayes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyscrubs/pseuds/twistyscrubs
Summary: Meredith Grey and Cormac Hayes have found themselves becoming closer as they quarantine in a nearby hotel together throughout the COVID-19 pandemic. Sips of whiskey bring stories off of their lips before one thing leads to another and the widows find their perfect escape.
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Cormac Hayes, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Whiskey Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this piece for a while now. It's been typed for weeks and I finally got bored of tweaking it. It's smut. Just enjoy the smut.

The soft glow of the street lights flooded through the edges of the curtains in the dark hotel room. The TV flickered strobes of color across the room with a faint hum. The room was filled with the rustling of sheets, the clinking of glasses, and the laughter of two good friends who had finally found the right person to spend their free time with in the midst of all of this chaos.

“This one is exquisite,” his charming voice chuckled out as he lifted the bottle up for her to read. 

She traced her fingertips on the edge of the bottle, glancing over to him and smirking, “Tastes fantastic. You really have turned me onto it without even having to try too hard.” Her fingers dragged over his, “You’ve turned me onto quite a few things.” His lips formed a smile and he turned his head quickly to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She sank into his shoulder, letting him shift to kiss her forehead as she rested against him.

Ever since quarantine began, they had both taken on extensive hours at the hospital. Fighting the COVID-19 fight together, they chose to avoid home to limit exposure to their families, as well as be close to the hospital. His teen boys were on their own with his guidance just a FaceTime call away. Her children were in the care of her sisters. They needed company, safe company. They needed someone to vent to, someone to cry on the shoulder of, someone to release all of the pain of the day with. 

It began with a couple of casual dates on the couch of his office, sneaking quick pours of whiskey with the blinds drawn shut. Laughs, personal stories, and that one time they both fell asleep piled together on the couch after the most exhausting day they’d had in a while, it was all exactly what the other needed. 

They both needed a companion. Someone who could pull them out of the most depressed state, or slip down the slide into crying with shaking fear with the other when the situation warranted such a response. 

It transitioned to the hotel where they soon realized their rooms were side by side with a double-sided door splitting the optional suite. 

From that point on, the doors remained open during the day. Neither needed to be alone. Having that shared, open space felt like home to her and was a welcome enhancement to the small temporary living space for him. 

They became instant best friends. She couldn’t explain the feeling of waking up and running to jump onto the edge of his bed, giggling when he’d throw a pillow at her, or pretend that he was still asleep and reach out to grab her and swing her across the bed. She couldn’t yet put into words what their rela-... friendship… felt like for her. 

Friendship, yes.  _ Friendship _ . She had to keep reminding herself of that one. 

That idea worked for a while, at least.

Well, until the night the storm came through.

The power had gone out and the hotel was working on fixing a downed generator, leaving nothing but the emergency lights on. They promised it’d be up within a few hours, but with restrictions on workers and limited staff, guests understood it may be a while. The quarantining duo lounged on a sofa that night, passing the time with a bottle of whiskey and deep conversation.

“The kids are asleep, thankfully. Amelia says they’ve slept right through it.” She passed the bottle back his way as she put away her phone, dropping it over to the side table and pulling her feet up onto the couch close to her body. 

“The boys are playing video games on backup batteries and a hotspot, can you believe it?” His charming chuckle brought a smile to her face as he looked over, repeating her action of placing his own phone to the side and focusing on the then-and-now. 

She giggled, “They can find a way around everything these days.”

“I’m glad they have each other in times like this,” his voice softened, “and I’m glad I have you here.”

Her smile grew as she shifted onto her hip, leaning against the pillows of the couch. The room was lit by only the streetlights outside the window, the emergency light by the door, and the light of her computer she’d left open on the dresser as a form of electronic candlelight. 

“I can’t imagine going through all of this, everything we’re dealing with, without you,” she said, letting her hand drop to where his hand rested on the top of the sofa cushions, his pinky drifting over to graze over hers. “I’m glad you’re here, too.”

“Are we going to talk about this, Meredith?” He asked in such a soft, personal manner. Her first name slipping into the conversation made it all feel so real in the moment. They’d kept things platonic so far, even while teasing and tumbling on one another’s bed in a fit of laughter. They trusted one another as if they’d known each other their whole lives. They knew everything about one another. 

Seriously,  _ everything. _

All of those long nights spent spilling their deepest, darkest secrets to one another due to lack of social interaction with anyone else in the ‘outside world’ of all of this had given them insight to each other’s pain and suffering, as well as the happiest moments of their lives thus far. She heard about his beautiful wedding and his marriage to the woman he loved so much. He’d heard every detail about the tragic loss of her husband, the irreplaceable love of her life. They discussed their kids, they discussed their jobs and education, they discussed their biggest mistakes and biggest victories. If it was there to discuss, they touched on it. The topic of ‘firsts’ had come up again, making both laugh at how silly some of the things they’d fretted so much over were. 

_ First kiss. First sexual partner.  _

The thought of those two scared him way more than any first sick kid or first parent-teacher conference. She’d already experienced that next phase of moving on and he knew she’d understand his hesitation, but he couldn’t get past the thought of moving on emotionally.

“Cormac,” she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, a soft smile pulling at her lips. 

He looked at her eyes, letting his fingers absentmindedly wrap around hers. His breathing slowed, the opposite of what he feared may happen. His heart rate slowed to the steadiest he’d ever felt it. He slid his other hand up to her cheek, stroking her jaw as softly as he could. Her face dropped into his hand, nuzzling against his strong fingers. When he looked into her eyes, he felt peace. He didn’t feel nervous. He didn’t feel fear. He didn’t feel pain. 

He felt the rush he’d been waiting for as he pressed his lips to hers, taking in the moment of releasing all of the tension that had built within him over the past few years. He felt every bit of it ease away as their lips worked together, gently brushing with the most delicate pecks. His hand slid into her hair, pulling her into him and taking the kiss deeper before they both came up for air. 

“First,” he whispered as he relaxed his forehead against hers. 

She smiled, not moving from their relaxed position, “That turned back time for me.” 

He lifted his face away from hers, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes, “Me too.” A smile crossed his face as he kissed her gently once more, tracing his thumb down her jawline. 

“Didn’t you want to talk about this? Us?” She asked him with a smirk, teasing him with his own request. If he wanted to talk, she’d talk. Otherwise… 

He slid his other hand to her hip, adjusting to pull her closer and lean into her, laying her back against the sofa cushions as their lips met softly again. “This says it far better than I’d be able to say in words,” he grumbled out in a deep tone as he paused and looked at her, evaluating whether or not she looked panicked. The intense heaving of her chest and her soft eyes told him otherwise as she wrapped her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down onto her, releasing the months of chemistry that had been brewing between them. 

She’d had a few men in her life since the love of her life passed.

None of them felt as right as this one. 

She knew she’d be fine taking this to the next level. She knew he probably would too, but also knew the way she reacted after her _ first _ . She’d once told him about the humiliating morning after, always spilling out vulnerability all over their friendship. He didn’t laugh at her. He didn’t judge her. He just understood. 

All that each of them needed was someone who understood.

She wanted him to be the one to make that call. She couldn’t do it for him. She’d hoped there would be plenty of chances for her to show him every side of her, but that wasn’t what needed to happen now. She needed him to feel confident and comfortable, as well as knowing she won’t judge him for any missteps. 

She’d been there, done that.

The euphoria she felt as his hands slid beneath her shirt, caressing her skin and rippling over her thin ribs, sent her through the roof. He kissed her neck gently, not breaking away from this newfound paradise he’d discovered.

Once he lifted his face from her neck, he began delicately sliding his hand under her head and making eye contact with her as he hovered over her against the couch cushions, “Are you okay with this?” He whispered softly, wanting to know she was ready to take this further.

He bit her lip and smiled softly, nodding and sliding her hand up to his cheek, “Definitely. You?” 

“Never been so sure about anything in my life,” he whispered softly, returning to kiss her lips as he sank back to his knees and used the leverage to lift them both up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips as he turned to carry her over to his bed, dropping her down gently and tenderly kissing her lips over and over as his body covered hers. He slid his hands under her shirt, sliding it up and over her shoulders to reveal her black bra beneath her shirt. He tossed the material off to the side of the couch. She assisted in removing his next, revealing his toned, muscular chest and defined shoulders. Her body trembled as his hands began to knead their way down her sides. He needed more space to do what he wanted with her. In one swoop, he lifted her up and off the couch, letting her legs snap instantly around his hips so that he could briskly carry her over to the bed. 

Dropping her down gently, he slid her leggings down her legs without a second thought, revealing the unplanned coordination of her undergarments. He smirked at the lace of the black panties she had on, quickly trying to identify whether or not the lace pattern matched that of her bra. He was quickly ripped away from his thoughts when her hands reached up from her laid-out position, pawing out for the tie of the grey sweatpants that hung so nicely on his hips. She yanked the thin rope, watching the small bow drop with one quick pull. The tension of the waistband tie let go, allowing his sweatpants to drop just that inch or so necessary to reveal to her that he was most definitely not wearing anything underneath them. 

His gaze burnt straight into hers as he watched her lay back in front of him. He swept his hands underneath her arms, shoving her further up the bed. She squealed and smiled as he landed into the space between her legs on the bed. He grinned as he looked up at her, lifting her thin legs to bend each knee beside him. 

Without a spoken word, Cormac threaded his fingers underneath the sides of her panties, lifting them up and pulling her panties off her hips and down her legs, shifting her body to pull her legs up and toss her panties onto the floor. He immediately spread her legs open again, dropping her open knees by each of his shoulders. His eyes sank in on her center, an animalistic growl building in his chest as he placed kisses from the bend of her left knee, all the way down to the crevice of her hip, then back up to her right knee, skipping over her glistening folds. She squirmed beneath him, practically begging for his attention. 

“Please,” she squeaked out just barely loud enough for him to hear. 

“Ah, begging?” He snickered in his most charming tone, “I’d like to take my sweet time here, Meredith.” 

She trembled as her name slipped from his lips. She threw her head back into the pillows beneath her head as he began kissing his way back up her thigh, making his way for her sensitive core. With one final smirk up to her as he watched her body writhe, he placed his lips over her clit, making her back arch off of the bed. He took the quick opportunity to slide his long fingers beneath her lower back, lifting her pelvis up just enough to intensify the pressure as his tongue stroked over her folds. He chuckled against her as she slid her hands behind his head, causing his tongue to vibrate as he worked over her center. Her heart was pounding, her fingers were tightening and her toes were curling– just in time for him to kiss away from the sweet spot and move up her slender abdomen, finding his way up to the edge of her bra.

“You’re a tease,” she trembled out, panting as he slid his hands around her to pull her bra off and throw it off the bed. 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you come that easy, did you?” His voice sounded so deep, so harsh, so full of heat. 

She bit her lip and giggled as he placed his lips over one of her nipples, teasing it gently with his tongue. Her body felt like a billion nerves all zapping through every inch of her body at once, begging to be released from a trap they’ve been in for so long. 

He climbed over her body on the bed, peeling out of his sweatpants as he hovered over her. His hard member stood ready to take her as he swept his hips down to meet hers, teasing her gently. 

She felt a shiver go down her spine as she reached between them, stroking him gently. She slid out from under him, rolling him off to fall onto his back. He let out a gasp as she placed her mouth onto him, sliding her tongue down his length and drawing a hard line back up the underside of his cock. He growled as his cock twitched from the sensation, not wanting to finish too soon. It had been so long for him, that he knew this could go a variety of ways. 

“Who’s the tease now?” He grumbled out, sliding his hand into the roots of her hair and lifting her head up from his groin. She smiled softly, kissing the tip of his cock and looking into his eyes. “On your back… now.” He groaned in a dark tone, reaching for her quickly and sweeping her up the bed, making her scream out as he climbed on top of her and shoved her hands above her head, pinning them together by her wrist with one of his hands. He used his free hand to position his member at her entrance, sliding his considerable length into by only a couple inches at first. She moaned softly and squirmed, adjusting to his size, before he slid all the way in and thrusted against her. 

“I’m not going to last long like this,” she cried out as he began slowly thrusting into her, rolling his hips into her with each pound to brush against her clit, “Fuck me har–…” 

He placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her babbling and leaning down into her as he continued to thrust. He placed his lips by her ear, breathing heavily against her before whispering in the deepest Irish tone he may have ever spoken in, “If you want me to last for even a moment longer you will shut that sexy little mouth of yours and let me focus before I come inside you so deep you’ll remember I was here for a month.”

She gasped beneath his hand, nearly seizing beneath him from the heat of his voice. Her eyes widened and she felt him continue to pound into her. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t even moan she was in so much shock from what was happening to her. 

There was hardly any warning as her orgasm took over her body, screaming his name against his hand that had gently remained over her mouth, making her clinch around him and arch into his body frantically as he held her down and continued to thrust, edging towards his orgasm as he sucked on her neck. With one more thrust he released inside her, arching against her and filling her core over and over. “Meredith, fuck…” He groaned out as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her intensely as he remained inside her. 

“I have never in my life, Cormac,” she said softly as he collapsed over her, gently kissing her neck and allowing himself to fall from her. “Thank you.” 

“That was... mind-blowing,” he said softly, his soft charm returning as his dominant tone began to dwindle. He slid beside her and turned on his side to kiss her shoulder softly before working his way to her chest and kissing her breasts softly to soothe her after her orgasmic high. “Thank you as well,” he whispered against her skin. 

They laid together in their post-coital bliss for nearly twenty minutes, tenderly massaging one another and placing gentle kisses on each other’s bodies. 

“A bath?” He asked softly, sliding his hands down her hips as they lay together on the bed.. 

She smiled and nodded, stroking his cheek gently, “That’d be perfect.”

“Wait here,” he said cheerfully, standing and looking over her body as she lay across the bed. He shook his head in disbelief, “Oy, Doctor Grey... I am a lucky man.” 

She giggled and rolled onto her hip, showing off the sleek angles of her body, “Look who’s talking,” she said as he rolled his eyes and walked off to the bathroom in the nude. 

She listened as the water began to run from the faucet, filling the tub with hot water. She rolled onto her back, taking it all in as she reimagined the moments leading up to her orgasm that took her breath away. It’d been a long time since sex took her breath away. A long, long time. She looked up at the ceiling steadying her breath until she felt him return to the bed. He swung his hands under her body, scooping her up and making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Cormac looked into her eyes as he held her in his arms. It’d been a few years for him. He’d expected this rush of pain or this overwhelming feeling of guilt, but it never came. 

Looking into Meredith’s eyes, he felt the clock spinning backwards. He felt his world resetting to a place where the past didn’t impact his feelings in the present. He no longer felt like a widow and as he looked at her, he realized in that moment that neither did she. He kissed her gently on the lips and carried her into the bathroom, placing her on her feet and sliding his hands down her hips as he kissed her neck softly. 

Settling into the bathtub of warm water filled with the foam created by the small bottle of travel-size bubble bath provided by the hotel, it felt comfortable. His arms created a feeling of safety around her as she settled in, giving into the feeling of allowing a man to care for her again. She knew one day they’d discuss how they felt in those moments following, but for now she enjoyed the peace of it all. His lips grazed against her temple as he held her close in the warm water, kissing softly to take in the moment. 

It was the first night they both felt free of the past and found their peace in the present together. It was the first night of so many that followed where they found their connection with the one person who understood them.

Living in their own bubble, they found themselves in and out of work, making their way back to the hotel after another long and grueling day. They’d change into a fresh set of clothing after ditching their COVID-ridden PPE and scrubs that held the moisture of being worn under so much gear. He’d slip his hand into hers as they left the hospital property and made it to one or the other’s car for the short ride back to the hotel. They’d spend the night catching up about their day over a quick takeout meal or room service, followed by sharing new whiskeys he’d purchased for them to try together. 

“Goodnight, Cormac,” she whispered against him as she felt him shift to turn off the television and pull her closer under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Meredith,” his voice echoed softly against her. 

After one more kiss to her forehead, he curled her close to his body as the room went dark, with nothing but the remnants of the streetlights cracking through the curtains illuminating the glistening whiskey bottles full of stories and first-times that lined the surfaces around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for that storyline. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
